


distraction

by spoke



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: Just a fluffy moment.





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Good book, huh.” Kento said, right in her ear. Mia suspected he wanted her to jump a little, so she reached up and patted his head instead. “It is _very_ good.” 

His muffled ‘awww’ confirmed it. “You sure you wouldn’t rather come out to dinner with me or something?” he asked hopefully. 

Mia just laughed. “Kento! Dinner isn’t for 5 hours!” She finally shifted a little to look at him, and the blush that resulted probably wasn’t going to help her point. Still, “You could always read it with me, you know.” she continued, tapping the book with one finger. 

She hadn’t expected him to leap over the couch and plant himself with a bounce beside her. “Alright, catch me up.” He said with a grin, and settled his head on her shoulder.


End file.
